mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:House of Commons
I think it would make more sense if we say that MPs are elected by AMS. That way we still have the coverage with the seats being announced, and proportionality of the votes is accounted for... C-d-rom 11:09, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but I have to disagree for two reasons: 1. According to Wikipedia, there is no such thing as AMS (if you could give me a link, I would be grateful) 2. It has already been decided that Ostentia has FPTP system. That is what all the election results we've had have been simulated on. I don't think we should rewrite history. Sixofspades 11:28, 2 June 2008 (UTC) It's a system whereby most of the seats are elected through first past the post, so as to maintain the constituency link and some of the benefits of FPTP, then as well as those, extra members are elected via another system to ensure that the composition of Parliament roughly represents the votes cast. The extra members don't have a constituency though. Wikipedia has an article on it http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mixed_member_proportional_representation here. It seems to echo most closely what we have in Ostentia to be honest, as it combines proportionality with FPTP. Personally it's my favourite system... Oh right, so it's the Scotland system? I see what you're talking about now. However, the fact remains that FPTP is the official system, and that's what these results (and the ones I fabricated for the previous election) have been based on. If you want to change it, throw a bill before the House of Commons. Sixofspades 11:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Hm, okay. Any such bill would be purely symbolic though tbh. I may though, it would probably at the least increase people's faith in politics. Something I just noticed about this election though, is that the opposition is based on the votes cast, not seats, as logically only the FVP should be in opposition, going on your seat plan :P...C-d-rom 11:48, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't actually introduced a pure FPTP system in Ostentia. What we effectively have is an American syle system where the president is called the prime minister. I use this to explain the differences in the real election results and my fake ones. Sixofspades 11:51, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Ahhh right, so what we vote for is actually just the Prime Minister, and the parties are elected by the unseen voters... You weren't in the election CJMiller >_> InevitableFate 19:21, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Inevitable: Given the BSUP's split from the ODP, by §338.52 of the Ostentian General Code, I am entitled to one of their seats until the election after the next one. TheHitman 04:07, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Erm...you've got things pretty messed up here. For one thing you were never a part of the ODP. Another thing, the ODP has effectively been dissolved for several months now. And the DSP is LEADING, not in opposition... C-d-rom 14:55, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Precisely. When the election comes around you'll be able to stand for a seat, which you will inevitably win, because users always get their seat. However, you can't have a seat without first being in an election. That said, seats are meaningless anyway; they're a side thing done by the ex-speaker. InevitableFate 15:00, 20 December 2008 (UTC)